Harry Potter And The Dark Lord
by Lizzy Potter
Summary: This is my first fic so don't knock it! Constructive critizim will be helpful. Flames will be used to toast snacky smores.


**Harry Potter******

** **

And****

CHAPTER 1 - THE MAP

** **

"Mum I need a new robe and we're leaving for school next week! This would have to be the millionth time I've told you that! " Complained Fred.

" Mum, my wand broke again! I NEED a new one! " Exclaimed Ron.

" Mummy" whispered Ginny, tugging on her mothers dress. " I lost my teddy again, can you help me find it?" 

" Maybe later Ginny dear I'm very busy right now. " 

Mrs. Weasley returned to what she was doing. Harry was getting very frustrated over all the noise.

The only person who wasn't complaining or even talking was Mr. Weasley, he was sitting down at the table reading the " _Daily Prophet_ " and hardly noticing that the house was chaos! Harry was beginning to get a headache and needed to get out of the house so he said to Mr. Weasley " Um...I'm just gonna go for a walk along the beach, is that OK? " 

" Sure son go for your life! " And he returned to his paper.

Harry walked out the door " Hmm....son.......... I wonder if he meant that, like his real son or is that just a saying? " 

He walked down to the beach. He thought about his mother and his father and where he'd be at that moment if they were still alive. He thought about Ron and Hermione and when they'd first met. Hermione........._ she is so beautifulhe thought to himself and he'd never even noticed. He shook his head in disgust. Then he stopped." I love her..........I really love her! " He whispered. He looked out at sea, he could see something floating close to the shore, he stood there watching, when a wave caught it and washed it up on the sand he then realised it was a bottle and there was a message in it! Harry picked up the bottle and took the letter and read: -_

_Please help me, I am captured on " The Remote Island " by strange looking very powerful men and I can't escape! please help me! PLEASE! _

_Regards Professor Panopalo_

_ _

Harry stared at the letter for a while and then shook his head in disbelief...was he dreaming? No, he could feel the letter in his hand. He looked at the bottle, there was something else in there, he picked the bottle up and took it out, it was a necklace with a beautiful Emerald coloured key on the end, _I'll give it to Hermione he thought to himself. __I'm gonna go save that Professor and maybe then she'll love me the way I love her_

he thought as he walked back up to the Weasley's house. When he got back he packed some clothes and some food. He went down stairs and Mrs. Weasley looked at him suspiciously and asked, " Where are you going Harry? " 

" Um ...I-ah...was wondering if I could go see Hermione, she sent me an owl saying she needed to see me about something. " Stuttered Harry.

" Oh, alright dear would you like me to drive you there? " She asked.

" No, I'll just take a muggle taxi. " Harry said.

" OK, when will you be back dear? " she said sounding worried.

" Before time to go to school, or sooner! " said Harry as he made for the door.

" Well goodbye dear, and do be careful! " warned Mrs. Weasley. 

And off he went, he caught a muggle taxi to the beach because he really didn't feel like walking back down there again and the driver was giving Harry weird looks and then he finally built up the courage to say"what's with the broom what are ya a wizard or something! " 

And started chuckling to himself. Harry got annoyed but decided to keep quiet. When they finally reached the beach the driver turned around to face Harry and said"OK, there ya are little buddy, that'll be five twenty thanks. " 

Harry gave the driver a puzzled look. _Five twenty..........was that the time or something he thought to himself._

" P-Pardon? " Harry stuttered.

" Five dollars and twenty cents..........ya know money?! "

" I don't have any money! "

" …Get out, GET OUT! ... NOW!!!YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!!! " Screeched the driver.So Harry got out of the taxi and walked down to the beach._ I don't have any muggle money so how can he expect me to know I have to pay him! The Dursley's in my life__. He thought to himself._

He looked at the map. "Remote Island" He muttered to himself. " Oh! There it is!"He exclaimed as he pointed at the map. He suddenly remembered Hermione! Harry pulled out some paper and a pen and wrote: -

_Hermione,_

_I love you, whatever happens. If I don't come back take this necklace and remember me._

_Love Harry_

_P.S I love you!_

He gave Hedwig the letter with the necklace and told her to take it to Hermione. 

CHAPTER 2

THE VOICES

Harry sat on his Firebolt and kicked off, he soared above the clouds he could feel the breeze against his face, it felt good to fly again he hadn't flown since the last time he was at Hogwarts! He'd been flying for half an hour when he saw the Island; he dived down and safely landed on the sand of a totally deserted island except a jungle. He started walking towards the jungle when he heard someone screaming,"Help! Help me please! Anyone!"

Then heard another voice, a very familiar voice.

" Shut-up you stupid old fool!"

Harry crept towards the voices hoping to get a glimpse of the people when someone tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and a black bag was thrown over his head, he was picked up and was taken away.

***

" Mum, where's Harry?" Asked Ron.

" He's gone to see Hermione, she wanted to see him about something I suppose." Explained Mrs. Weasley.

" Was I invited? Why didn't he wait for me? Mum can I go and visit Hermione too?" winged Ron.

"Well, dear, how will you get there you know I'm too busy to drive you."

"I'll take that 'Clean Sweep' in the cupboard!"

Well all right dear but do be careful! And be back in a couple of days!"

" YES!" Exclaimed Ron." Thanks Mum!"

And he ran upstairs, packed, grabbed the broom and left. It took him two days to get there non-stop. 

***

" Oh, Ron! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" Hermione said when he arrived.

I came to visit you, I mean I thought ...if Harry can, well so can I!" Explained Ron.

"What?" Asked Hermione with a puzzled look on her face." Harry isn't here!" She said still looking puzzled.

"But he's not at my place and if he's not here.........then where is he?"

"Maybe he just hasn't got here yet." Suggested Hermione.

"But he left before me and he was on the fastest broom in the world!"

" Well maybe he stopped for a rest." She said.

Then the owl post arrived and dropped an envelope on both Hermione's and Ron's lap. Hermione opened hers, she read to herself.

"It's from Harry!" She squealed with a nervous look on her face.

"Well, what's it say?" Said Ron as he tried to snatch it out of Hermione's reach but failed.

"Oh! Look he gave me a necklace!"

"Whoop-de-doo-dah! Now let me see it!" he said as he tried again to get the letter but once again failed.

"What's in yours?" She said, trying to change the subject.

"Um, dunno," as he turned to the letter on his lap, "but I know it's a howler!" he said sarcastically as he peeled the red envelope open. He heard a gruff voice come from the envelope and it said " HAND THE KEY OVER OR YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL ALL DIE!!!" Ron looked at the envelope again and saw another piece of paper in there, it was a map, a map a lot like 'the Marauder's Map' they looked at it, it was a map of an island, at the top of the map they read 'Remote Island' on the island they saw scrub all around the island but right in the middle they saw an underground hide-out and they saw two dots, one read 'Peter Pettigrew' and the other read 'Lord Voldemort!' they saw a speech bubble come from his mouth which meant he was saying, "And once I'm finished with him I'm gonna kill his friends when they get here!"

"Yes my lord and what a spectacular moment that will be!" said the dot labelled 'Pettigrew.'

" But I will have to get that potion first then I will truly be invincible! Oh! Wormtail I cannot wait to get rid of that little brat!"

Then they saw in a dungeon another dot labelled..........Harry Potter! Then Hermione's mother walked in the door, " Oh! ... Ron..........Hi! What a surprise! I haven't seen you in ages!" She said as she walked over and gave him a big kiss on the cheek and left lipstick marks.

" MUM!" Hermione whined as she buried her face in her hands in humiliation,

" You know that Shooting star in the closet? (Her mother nodded as if to say 'yes') Can I borrow it?"

"Sure Hun' what for? But remember that's my good broom. What else am I going to sweep the floor with?"

"Er, T-to go see Harry and I promise I will be back in a couple of days so your floor doesn't get too dirty."

" Mmm, well OK but be back soon!"

So Hermione grabbed her things and the _very _dusty old broom at the bottom of the closet and they left.

#### 

#### 

#### 

#### 

#### 

#### 

#### 

#### CHAPTER 3

THE POTION CHAMBER

Hermione and Ron got to the beach and they saw sneaker footprints that lead to the edge of the water and then they stopped.

" Look! They're Harry's footprints!" Hermione exclaimed.

They ran over to the edge of the water, checked there was no-one watching, mounted their brooms and kicked off. They flew close together and looked at the map every couple of hours and they finally saw the island and headed towards it, Hermione took a second glance and saw a chamber, a chamber very well hidden amongst some palms. It was green all over because it was covered in moss. The chamber was labelled 'Invinsiano Potchikano!' which meant 'Invincibility potion!' Hermione almost fell off her broom in amazement! She showed Ron the chamber on the map and they decided they would check it out before they rescued Harry.

***

"I've gotta find a way outta here!" Harry whispered to himself as he thought hard how he was going to get out of the dungeon.

He heard Voldemort and Pettigrew planning something, something about him as he heard his name mentioned every now and then and they kept glancing at him which gave Harry the impression they were planning his death! He heard bits of what they were saying before they realised he was listening and lowered their voices. First Voldemort said something like "OK here's the plan, when they get here we catch them the same way we caught him!" he said pointing over at Harry. " Then we lock them in a dungeon!"

" Then we will have all the time in the world to get the potion!" Said Pettigrew and that was all Harry heard.

" Who are they going to capture?" Harry said to himself.

" Your friends, they have come to rescue you, but that they will never get around to because you-know-who has a plan to capture them too!" Said a voice coming from the cell next to his, then a stumpy young man came into view and said, "My name is Professor Panopalo and I suppose it was you who received my message? -" Harry nodded "- So…you…Harry Potter!" He said, a smile coming across his face and looking astonished, "- Came to rescue me! Of all people, Harry Potter… got my message!"

" But wait a minute!" Said Harry interrupting the Professor's trance, " How do you know he's after my friends? What does he want with them?" 

The Professor looked like he was struggling for words to explain.

" Well…" He started, " Um…your girlfriend, she-"

"I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND IF YOU MEAN HERMIONE, WELL… SHE'S - JUST - MY UM…FRIEND!" Harry exclaimed.

"Alright, Alright but that key I put in that bottle, you gave it to her, right?(Harry nodded.) Well, that key is very; very important…it's virtually the key to your death! If you-know-who gets that key he will find the potion, become invincible and he will…kill you and unless-"

"What! What potion?" Exclaimed Harry.

" The 'Invinciano Potchikano' or the 'Invinsibility Potion!'" The Professor explained. " Before your mother died she put a spell on you to keep you-know-who away from you but she knew there was a way that he could defeat you but she knew that there was very little chance of him ever finding the potion! They left the key in Wormtails possession and he handed it over to you-know-who!" Said the professor.

"Then how come he hasn't got it anymore then?" Asked Harry curiously.

" Well, your godfather…Sirius Black…ambushed him one day while you-know-who was unarmed and took the potion…he kept it with him all the time until he-"

" Wait a minute! You must be lying! You sent that key in the bottle! Sirius can't have had it if you had it! I'm not dumb you know!" Harry said starting to get annoyed.

" I was going to say that Sirius found out that Hogwarts was getting a new Defence Against the dark teacher and that I am that teacher so he sent it to me because he thought that it would be safer with someone who knew more about the dark Arts than he did." The Professor explained.

Harry didn't know whether to believe this story or not but he was going to find out if it was!

" But no-one knows that Sirius is innocent except Dumbledore, my friends and I, how do you know?" Said Harry.

" If Sirius Black wanted to kill your parents _and_ you he wouldn't have sent me that key, he would've just handed it over to you-know-who so he could find you and finish you off!"

' So…' Harry said to himself. ' If you had the key why did you put it in a bottle? Anyone could have picked it up! You're just lucky I picked it up! You could've gotten _me _killed!' Harry said, raising his voice with every word.

' I knew you would pick it up! I just knew!' Professor Panopalo answered.

' You're not at all related to Professor Trelawney are you?' Harry said sarcastically, losing his patience.

' Ha, ha, ha, if you really must know I am not related to that horrible woman!' Said the professor, who was starting to lose _his _patience. ' Anyway, enough about that, when they get on the island they will go to the chamber first and get the potion and send it to Dumbledore and then they will come and rescue you, but He Who Must Not Be Named knows they are coming and he is going to catch them and put them in here' explained the professor.

' How do you know all this?' asked Harry.

' I've been in here long enough to listen to all they're plans.'

***


End file.
